theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
June 18, 2016/Chat log
7:17 Williamm258 . 7:43 Dragonian King hi guys 7:43 Williamm258 hi bro I made a new chapter of my book today want to see it? 7:46 Dragonian King ok 7:47 Williamm258 The crystals emerge#Chapter 11: OH NO.21 tell me what you think 7:57 Loving77 hiii silly afk Welcome to TAWW chat 8:09 Flower1470 Hey Silly and Will 8:09 Dragonian King nooooo haze :O hi lily good chapter though (yes) 8:10 Williamm258 thanks did you like haze bro 8:11 Dragonian King yeah 8:12 Williamm258 no one cares about Ethan :( he died to you know bro 8:14 Dragonian King yeah but he turned evil or something so 8:15 Williamm258 well he was always evil but know new it till now no one* did you like the fum fact about Ethan bro fun* 8:19 Dragonian King ooo 8:19 Williamm258 what does that mean? 8:20 Dragonian King it means uhhhh idk really 8:20 Williamm258 you didn't see it did you? 8:20 Dragonian King but i think it's cool when there's a character that shows up and you think they're a good guy and then later "surprise they were evil this whole time" 8:21 Williamm258 the thing was Fun fact: Ethan likes to dye his hair weird and wild colors. 8:22 Dragonian King oh oops i thought you were talking about him being evil the whole time because you said that right after the evil the whole time thing but yeah that's cool are you going to do fun facts in every chapter or just sometimes 8:23 Williamm258 I might do them in every chapter now but I'm not sure yet I think I might do one for each character but yeah I made a new Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal AMV do you want to see bro? 8:27 Dragonian King ok 8:28 Williamm258 https://youtu.be/atkeFq5m91E tell me what you think 8:29 Dragonian King This video contains content from SME, who has blocked it in your country on copyright grounds. well then youtube copyright strikes again 8:34 Williamm258 it work's for me it was blocked in 22 countries 8:36 Dragonian King well we live in the same country sooooooo you can probably watch it since it's on your channel 8:39 Williamm258 maybe but it had one comment on it and if it got blocked everyone You Tube would email me every were* so people can still see it 8:47 Dragonian King good gravy youtube hey lily i have a story for you 8:49 Williamm258 do not use Adele songs for your videos 9:05 Dragonian King lily lily lily lily lily lily 9:06 Flower1470 what 9:07 Dragonian King i have a story do you want to hear the story 9:11 Flower1470 sure 9:12 Dragonian King so i saw a mcdonalds bag that someone threw into a parking lot (rude) and by the time we got there someone already rolled over it and there were ketchup packets in the bag which basically exploded ketchup everywhere and in my head i went "ONIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON" 9:15 Flower1470 pfft 9:22 Williamm258 bye guys 9:22 Dragonian King bye will Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:26 Flower1470 ooo 9:42 Loving77 back 9:42 Dragonian King wb 9:59 Loving77 I gtg bye 10:00 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:00 Flower1470 ooo i gtg, bye Silly 10:27 Dragonian King bye lily Category:Chat logs Category:June 2016